


Erised

by RedOrchid



Series: Membership [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (With apologies to JKR), Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bondage, Bubble Bath, Celebrations, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirror of Erised, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: I show not your face, but your heart’s desire.(the nsfw edition)





	Erised

**Author's Note:**

> With my deepest apologies to JKR. Then again, Cursed Child happened, so maybe this is just karma.
> 
> Big thank yous go to amazing betas @paperiuni and @ohfreckle.

“I have something special planned for us tonight,” Magnus says. Right on cue, two flutes of champagne materialise next to them on the bar. He hands one to Alec, and then brings his own forward, touching the glasses together. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary, Magnus,” Alec replies. His eyes stay on Magnus’ as they both raise their flutes to their lips. Magnus notes the dilation of his pupils, the hint of a flush right at the top of his cheeks, and smiles to himself.

“Come with me?”

He holds out his arm in invitation, and a thrill of happiness runs through him as Alec takes it, leaning into his side as Magnus guides them away from the bar and across the main room.

Alec frowns as they pass the last alcove, without Magnus having chosen any of them. “Aren’t we—?”

“Not tonight,” Magnus replies. He lets his hand caress the line of Alec’s forearm, loving the way Alec automatically turns his own hand for them to lock their fingers together more easily.. “The thing I have in mind requires… a different setting, let’s say.”

He watches with satisfaction as Alec’s Adam’s apple bobs, as his pupils dilate even further.

“What kind of setting?”

Magnus summons his magic and puts his free hand against an inconspicuous mark on the wall. A door shimmers into being, opening easily at his touch. He squeezes Alec’s hand. “Come inside and find out for yourself?”

Alec doesn’t hesitate. The kiss he pulls Magnus into is full of excitement, no holds barred, no hint of nerves. Even after how long they’ve been together, the absolute trust Alec shows in moments like these never fails to humble Magnus, to make his heart positively ache with how full it feels with love for him.

Alec breaks the kiss slowly, brushing his lips over Magnus’ one more time before letting go.

Magnus smiles and holds out his hand. “After you.”

***

Alec feels excitement rise steadily within him as Magnus leads them down a flight of stairs. They enter a corridor with numbered doors on either side. Magnus stops next to the one that bears a silver number five, letting go of Alec’s hand to stand in front of it, sparks of magic leaving his fingers in a steady stream. The door opens, and Magnus gestures for him to go inside. Alec does, each breath he draws coming slightly faster than the one before.

The room is fairly small, with a futon set against one side, a private bar in a corner, and lush, golden carpet covering the floor. The lighting is warm and intimate, floating candles in glass bowls lining the walls on three sides. On the fourth is a curtain, which instantly draws Alec’s attention. Magnus guides his steps until they’re standing in the centre of the room, and then turns Alec away from him, pressing his front to Alec’s back, and putting his arms around his waist.

“Watch,” Magnus tells him, his voice warm and smooth right next to Alec’s ear.

Alec does, fixing his eyes on the curtain in front of them as Magnus sends a spark of magic in its direction, pulling it apart to reveal a large, floor-length mirror. There’s an inscription above it, written in silver letters in a language Alec doesn’t recognise. It only keeps his attention for a moment, however, as his eyes moves from what’s around the mirror and toward the glass itself. Their reflections look back at them, Magnus’ eyes meeting Alec'sin the mirror as he puts his chin on Alec’s shoulder, one of his hands playing casually with the waistline of Alec’s pants.

He watches, enthralled, a soft moan breaking from his throat as Magnus’ eyes turn from brown to gold, blue sparks dancing beneath his fingers as the row of buttons down Alec’s shirt begin to undo themselves. After teasing their way up his chest, to his shoulders, his neck—into his hair for a brief tug that leaves Alec a little weak in the knees—Magnus’ hands move lower again, pulling another sound from him as the anticipation of Magnus’ touch builds. He watches Magnus’ fingers spread, a look of pure lust on his face as he cups Alec through his pants...

Or—wait.

Alec frowns. Looks down.

Magnus’ hand is still on his waist, playing lightly with the last button on Alec’s now open shirt.

He looks back into the mirror, his heart skipping a beat at the sight: the Magnus in the mirror has his hand on Alec’s zipper, and is toying with it, dragging it up and down over the growing hardness beneath it.

“What—?”

“It shows what you want most,” Magnus replies, his lips catching the edge of Alec’s ear in a teasing nip. “Anything and everything you desire, laid bare right in front of my eyes.”

His hand moves down, following the lead of his counterpart in the mirror. Alec groans as Magnus makes the feeling of his zipper being pulled down into the gentlest of tortures, opening it in increments and letting the back of his fingers graze back and forth over Alec’s hardening length until he has Alec slumped heavily against him, his breath coming out in quick, shallow pants.

He turns his head, straining his neck to reach Magnus’ lips, suddenly desperate for a deeper connection. Magnus meets him halfway, his mouth claiming Alec’s in a kiss that takes away what little is left of Alec’s breath.

“Watch,” Magnus reminds him, once they break apart, his voice coming out low and affected, sending another shiver of want down Alec’s spine.

Alec turns his head, keeping his eyes closed for a few moments longer as he basks in the feeling of Magnus’ warm body against his. Now that he knows what the mirror does, he’s excited to see what it will show him. Arousal is simmering beneath his skin, a steadily growing pressure inside him looking for an outlet. The possibilities are endless, and Alec can think of a dozen things he would love to do and have done to him, right now.

Question is, what does he want most?

He reaches behind him, catching Magnus by the back of his head, and bringing him even closer, until Magnus is practically draped across his back, the sides of their faces touching.

He opens his eyes, and lets out an involuntary moan.

“ _Fuck_.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Magnus murmurs, amusement clear in his voice, despite the thick layer of want that roughens its edges. “You truly are an exquisite creature, Alexander. I have no idea what I did to deserve you, but I’m thanking the fates every day for the treasure they’ve given me in having you in my life.”

Alec swallows thickly, and then his lips are on Magnus’ again, kissing him desperately. Magnus’ way with words has been able to pierce right through his defenses almost since the moment they met, but Alec couldn’t be happier to let them. The strength of Magnus’ love for him builds him up and humbles him all at once, leaving him too full of emotion and never full enough. He kisses Magnus again, attempting to pour everything he can’t say into the touch of lips and tongue.

When the kiss finally breaks, both of them are a bit unsteady on their feet.

“Arms above your head,” Magnus instructs, a flash of magic vanishing Alec’s clothes and leaving him bare, just like the reflection of him in the mirror. Alec obeys, making his stance a little wider as he raises his hands, letting Magnus strap him into a set of leather wrist cuffs that materialise from the ceiling. The suspension for the cuffs is cased in leather as well, smooth and supple against his hands as he grabs onto it. He bends his knees, letting his body sag and testing the give. There isn’t much, just enough that the cuffs won’t chafe when he really puts his weight on them. He takes a firmer hold on the leather suspension and lifts his feet off the floor, lets himself sway a little, back and forth, enjoying the stretch in his arms and shoulders, the muscles running down his sides and back.

“You look so gorgeous like this,” Magnus says, resuming his position behind Alec and running his hands firmly up and down his arms. “Everything feel okay?”

Alec nods. “It’s _perfect_.”

“I’m glad. Now, what should I do with you…? Oh, yes. That’s a _wonderful_ idea.”

“What is?”

In reply, Magnus moves a hand up his neck, guiding his attention toward the mirror, then presses a kiss against his throat and smoothly sinks to his knees.

“ _Watch_.”

Heat surges through Alec. He turns his attention to the scene in front of him and promptly loses his breath. His reflection is turned slightly to the side, legs spread wide and back arched as the reflection of Magnus kisses his way up the inside of his thighs, grips his ass, parting his cheeks as he leans forward…

“Magnus, _please_.”

Magnus hums in agreement, letting his own hands follow the same path up Alec’s legs. Alec groans in appreciation as Magnus cups his balls, rolling them in his hand before moving his fingers further back. He arches into the touch, his hips pushing towards Magnus of their own accord, searching for the sensations his eyes are telling him he should be experiencing. The image of himself in the mirror has his eyes closed, his face slack with pleasure as Magnus works his lips and tongue over his rim. Alec watches with bated breath how the other Magnus’ grip turns firmer, sees a flash of tongue as he pulls back to adjust his stance before diving back in. He starts slow, then gradually works up to a quicker pace, properly starting to fuck his tongue against his partner’s hole. Alec echoes the full-body shudder that runs through his reflection, feeling his cock twitch between his legs.

He pushes back against _his_ Magnus, needing his touch to match up with what he’s watching. Magnus’ fingers circle his rim with a slow, maddening rhythm that’s both utterly perfect and nowhere near enough. It’s the worst kind of tease when what he _could_ have is right in front of him. He groans as Magnus leans closer, blowing hot air against his hole, his mouth so, so close to where Alec wants it.

His reflection in the mirror is fully focused on chasing his pleasure now, lips parted around shallow breaths as his hips roll back rhythmically against Magnus’ mouth. His cock is hanging heavily between his legs, hard to the point of starting to bead at the tip. There are tremors in his thighs, and a deep flush spreading up his chest. There’s a vulnerability, and a desperate edge to the way he sags against the restraints, contradicted by the greedy, determined jerks of his hips. It’s all strangely beautiful—which isn’t a word Alec normally associates with himself, despite Magnus’ frequent use of it to describe him—and it makes his heart stutter.

Alec can’t help but wonder if this is how Magnus sees him every time they’re in bed together, if the spikes and falls of arousal are always written in the lines of his face and body for Magnus to read like an open book. It makes him feel powerful, fully grounded in himself and his body. He watches as his reflection in the mirror throws his head back, his back curving wantonly. His own cock twitches again as the image brings a moan from Magnus, who’s clearly watching the scene with as much interest as Alec himself.

“I want you to do that,” he says, clearing his throat when his voice comes out hoarse and affected. “Want you to eat me out until I look just like that, until I can’t think of anything except for how good you feel.”

Magnus lets out another moan, and then finally, _finally_ , he leans in all the way, flattening his tongue against Alec’s hole, wetting it for his thumbs to dip inside.

Pleasure sparks all the way up Alec’s spine, down his legs, in his gut. He tugs at the suspension holding him up, letting it take more of his weight as he tries to get closer to Magnus. The tip of Magnus’ tongue pokes inside him, and Alec greedily pushes back, trying to take in more of him. He keeps his eyes open, letting the visuals in the mirror add to the pleasure, making it spike higher and higher as he fucks himself on Magnus’ tongue, his lips, his hands that keep stroking his rim until Alec thinks he’s going to go mad with it. His eyes flutter closed, a cry breaking from his throat as he feels himself closing in on the edge, his body tensing in preparation for his release.

He senses Magnus’ magic before he feels it, hears it crackling in the air around them before it closes in on him. A cool surge of pure power moves over his skin and wraps itself around his cock, clamping down on the pressure that’s right on the cusp of breaking free.

“ _Watch_ ,” Magnus commands, and Alec does. Another cry breaks from his lips as the Magnus in the mirror wraps a hand around his partner’s wet cock, stroking it over and over until he has Alec’s reflection coming in thick, white pulses over his fingers.

“You’re so damn gorgeous when you come,” Magnus murmurs breathlessly, getting to his feet and pulling Alec into a deep, desperate kiss that makes both of them groan in frustration when it ends. “I can’t wait to see it happen all over again.”

***

Magnus takes a couple of moments to re-centre himself once the look of pure bliss has faded from the face of Alec’s reflection. Then he leans in close, smiling as he catches the moan that falls off the real Alec’s lips with a playful nip of his teeth. Alec is truly beautiful like this, flushed with desire and right on the verge of orgasm. He reaches down and wraps a hand around Alec’s stiff cock, stroking gently as his magic keeps Alec’s pleasure at bay. Alec shudders against him, his breath coming in shallow gasps when Magnus strokes him faster. His reflection in the mirror throws his head back and, minutes later, comes again, his hips snapping desperately into the tight ring of Magnus’ fingers. Alec’s breath hitches, his eyes fixed on the picture in front of him as he matches his reflection’s pace, futilely striving for his own release.

Magnus slows his hand, pressing a line of kisses to Alec’s throat as he gives Alec a few moments to catch his breath and contemplates what to do next. He could fall back to his knees and take Alec into his mouth, keeping him right on the edge and savour the taste and feel of him until his jaw grows too tired to keep going. Or he could finger him, or fuck him, or release him from the suspension and have him stretch out on the lush carpet, riding him to his heart’s content—

“Magnus, _look_ ,” Alec breathes out. The edge of awe in his voice makes Magnus immediately turn his head back toward the mirror.

The scene that greets him is exquisite. The mirror version of himself has his own cock in hand, stroking it casually as he kisses his way across Alec's collarbones, up to his shoulder and around to the top of his back. Magnus smiles and mimics the movement, keeping his eyes on the mirror as he moves back around Alec’s body. He puts a hand at the nape of Alec’s neck, rubbing slow circles there and making Alec groan in both anticipation and frustration. _So very, very beautiful._

“God, Magnus, _please_. Just fuck me already.”

Magnus slides his hand down the length of Alec’s spine, stopping just above his tailbone, and then rolling his hips forward and rubbing the same spot with the head of his cock.

“Not yet.”

Arousal is burning hot in his blood now, spiking as he guides his cock down between Alec’s cheeks, thoroughly enjoying the high-pitched whine that breaks from Alec’s throat when the head catches against his rim for a second. Alec pushes his ass back toward him, chasing the touch, and Magnus has to close his eyes for a moment to calm himself down enough to be able to take a step back and break the connection.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Alec repeats, desperation creeping back into his voice as he rolls his hips, arches his back. “Come on, you _know_ how good it will feel.”

Magnus groans, taking a firm hold of Alec's hip to hold him in place as he moves in closer. The mirror is way ahead of them, showing him with his arms around Alec, their bodies flush together, Magnus clearly deep inside him as they move in perfect counterpoint to each other's thrusts. It looks amazing, and Magnus is honestly not sure whether the mirror is still showing Alec's deepest desires, or whether his own have bled over and modified the scene.

He pushes forward again, letting the head of his cock rub against Alec's hole. He wants to bury himself inside so badly, but he also wants to drag things out, take his time to properly savour the moment of having Alec close like this. Ignoring the demands of his aching cock, he puts both hands on Alec’s hips, runs them up his sides and to his shoulders, then up the outside of his arms. He watches his other self fuck Alec in the mirror—long, languid thrusts that have the reflection of Alec coming apart at the seams. The need to be closer burns inside him, so he wraps his hands around Alec’s wrists, right beneath the cuffs, and pushes himself up on his toes in a full-body caress, drawing breathless gasps from both their throats.

“Magnus, please.”

Magnus catches his lips as Alec cranes his neck back towards him, relishing the familiar heat of the kiss. He moves his body against Alec’s again, a wave of joy washing through him and making his heart ache beneath his ribs. He’s no stranger to love; he’s loved well in his centuries of living—deeply, all-consumingly, with the sweet familiarity of years together, and with the burning desperation of a love that’s on the verge of falling apart. The love he and Alec share draws from every category—always changing, always deepening, still surprising him on a regular basis.

Loving a Shadowhunter makes for a complicated and frequently painful life. There’s no denying it, and no use in trying to sugarcoat that fact. Loving _Alec,_ however, makes it all worth it. Magnus rubs himself against Alec again, kisses him again, tightens his grip around his wrists. Alec makes the most delicious sounds, originating deep in his throat and ending up muffled by their lips—incredible, overwhelming, _greedy_ sounds that make Magnus’ head spin and his heart and dick pulse with need. The magic wrapped around Alec’s cock pulls more of his energy every time they grind together, requiring more and more power to keep Alec’s orgasm at bay. Magnus’ length is caught in the tight grip of his cheeks, rubbing back and forth over his hole and brushing against his balls whenever Alec arches his back—a maddening tease for both of them, but such sweet torture that Magnus can’t quite bring himself to stop.

In the mirror, Alec’s reflection is climbing towards his third orgasm, letting the suspension keep him upright as he sags into it, boneless and fully immersed in his pleasure while Magnus’ reflection moves him with both hands on his hips. Magnus runs his own hands up and down Alec’s arms, ducks his head to press hot kisses against his throat as they watch the scene in the mirror together. He lets his hands move lower when Alec in the mirror is nearing the edge, loosening the hold his magic has on the base of Alec’s cock and taking him in hand.

Alec moans loudly, his hips snapping forward of their own accord. “Magnus, I swear to God, if you don’t put your dick inside me _right now_ —”

The end of his sentence fades into another, drawn-out moan, merging with the one that breaks from Magnus’ own throat, as he finally allows himself to sheathe his cock inside Alec’s body. They both still as Magnus bottoms out, their rapid breathing the only sound in the room as they sway together on the spot, basking in the intimacy of finally being fully connected.

“I love you, Alexander,” he murmurs, his lips brushing the shell of Alec’s ear. “Thank you for another wonderful year.”

“Thank you for sharing it with me,” Alec mumbles back. “And I love you too. More than anything.”

The words send another thrill through Magnus’ body. He places another couple of kisses on Alec’s throat, wraps his arms around him and holds him close, letting the joy that comes from simply being with him wash through his system.

He’s not sure which of them starts to move—it feels like a single impulse, like intent perfectly communicated and executed, all in one. His right hand finds Alec’s cock again, stroking it in time with his thrusts. He glances over to the mirror, drinking in the image of the two of them. He can feel his magic hum beneath his skin, itching to reach out and mold what he sees into physical form, into something more tangible than a memory. He strokes his free hand over Alec’s stomach and chest, finding the spot where he can feel his heart against his palm.

The rhythm starts out slow; it doesn’t stay that way for long.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Alec groans, his head falling back against Magnus’ shoulder as he thrusts forward into Magnus’ hand, then back again onto his cock. “ _Fuck_ , Magnus, I’m not going to last.”

“Just keep watching,” Magnus replies, grabbing Alec’s hips the same way his mirror self is doing, pulling him impossibly close. He matches his thrusts to those of his reflection, driving into Alec’s body with the same kind of frenzy, allowing reality and reflection to finally synch up.

The heat around his cock is amazing, and the visuals in front of him even more so. He drinks in the sight of Alec as his pleasure is finally allowed to crest: the tremble that starts in his legs; the tightening of his abs; the way his whole body tenses up at the moment of his release; how he relinquishes all control to Magnus, and unashamedly loves every second of it.

Magnus fucks him through it, keeping his own pleasure under control until Alec is completely boneless against him. Keeps thrusting into him as the continuous repetitions of his name on Alec’s lips fade into incoherent moans and whines. He drops his forehead between Alec’s shoulderblades, mouthing hot kisses to the top of his spine as he buries himself deep, again and again. His orgasm builds and expands from deep within his gut, overwhelming his senses and pulling him under like a riptide, leaving him weak and trembling in the aftermath.

“Hey, I’ve got you,” Alec murmurs, turning his head and catching Magnus’ lips in a slow, languid kiss. Magnus moans as he gives himself over to it, draping himself across Alec’s back. He wraps his arms tightly around Alec’s chest, trusting his lover’s strength to keep him upright.

They kiss until Magnus’ lips feel swollen and tender, until Alec breaks away, complaining teasingly about starting to get a crick in his neck. A little bit of magic takes care of the cuffs, and another wave of it conjures up a bathtub in the middle of the floor, easily big enough for two.

“Is that for spoiling me? Or you?” Alec asks, leaning in and brushing his smile over Magnus’ temple as he begins to stretch out his arms.

“How about both of us?”

“I can work with that,” Alec says. He takes Magnus’ hand and helps him into the bath, then climbs in after him and settles in between his spread legs. “Wash my hair?”

Magnus smiles and reaches for the set of hair care products which appear on a small table next to them. As he turns, he catches sight of the two of them in the mirror, and does a double-take.

The reflection in the glass shows the two of them seated in a bath, exactly as they are, but both of them are _older_ —not obviously, in the silver-haired, stooped way mundanes and Shadowhunters tend to age, but in the way they hold themselves, the way they melt together with a familiarity that suggests decades of being together.

The implications make his heart ache, a futile, _stupid_ hope he thought he’d managed to squash fluttering back to life in his chest.

He’s pulled back to reality by Alec leaning over and picking the bottle he was reaching for, biting playfully at his jaw and then soothing the same spot with a kiss.

“Less dreaming, more pampering.”

Magnus closes his eyes and turns away from the mirror. He knows the mirror’s reputation—knows that men and women have wasted away in front of it, so caught up in their dreams that they lost track of the here and now.

And here and now is Alec, his lover, his partner, the man who makes even his worst days a little better, just by being there.

He takes the bottle Alec is offering and pours shampoo into his hands. “Lean back for me?”

Alec does, tilting his head back to wet his hair, with a satisfied smile on his face.

Magnus leans in, kisses him softly, and then begins to massage his scalp slowly and methodically.

The future will wait for them.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Author Responses  
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
